


Techno has a time?

by GentlemanPigeon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edgy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, minecraft monday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanPigeon/pseuds/GentlemanPigeon
Summary: (I wrote this then MC Monday was only in week 5 idk I have some more let me know if I should post them)MC monday AU where the youtubers are held against their will to fight for the right to live. Basically an edgy MC monday au. Blood for the blood god





	Techno has a time?

Techno has bad/good time

He‘s been here from the start.

The start being five weeks ago. While to a regular person five weeks may not be that much of a time span, it certainly felt like an eternity to Technoblade. Five games, the same structure, every week with a couple of new things added here or there. The same torture that was going to make him lose i-

_“START!”_

Techno was quick to react to the shout. He ran away from the middle, ignoring the yells of other players who were pushing themselves to the chests in the middle. He’ll find loot in other chests, so why bother? Most importantly – Get a weapon. A sword, an axe or a bow. Preferably a sword.

This week’s Hunger games, as the Watchers call it, took place in a desert market. The air was dry and hot and made Techno’s head dizzy and everything felt unbearable. The market stands had roofs made from colorful cloth, offering a needed shade but no one had time for that.

As in every location Hunger games took place in, there are always chests scattered around the map, filled with such things as armor, food, potions, weapons or…sticks.

Technoblade was franticly looking for a chest, hoping to find a sword inside. Armor wouldn’t be bad too but luck isn’t always on his side as many think. It’s his skill that kept him alive the longest.

He finally sees a chest hidden in between the boxes in one of the shopping stands. He opens it up, taking out a stone sword, a pair of leather pants and stick. Not much but it could be a lot worse. Techno slips in to the pants, feeling at least a bit safe knowing he has some sort of protection. The picks up the sword that feels light in his hands but the feeling in his chest makes it oh so uncomfortably heavy. The feeling similar to guilt.

He pushes away any thoughts that could make him lose. Even without a teammate, who _suspiciously _disappeared, he’d come this far and losing the last game is not an option. Technoblade jumps over the wooden counter and sprints further away from the middle, looking for more chests to loot.

After about five more chests and hiding from other players, Techno grins at his findings. An iron sword he made from a stick he found in the first chest and two pieces of iron from another, an iron chest plate with boots to match, a golden helmet he had to wear instead of his usual crown and a golden apple with two enderpearls.

Now he just needs to get kills. The pig sees that Dolan Dark, without much armor and a stone sword, isn’t near to his teammate, Grande. So Techno pushes away the urge to use up his ender pearls and take the kill, he instead sprints to is victim, gripping his sword ‘till his knuckles are white to keep his hand from shaking too much and dropping the weapon. The duck notices Techno running to him and runs even faster than before. Everyone playing knows not to mess with Techno, everyone knows Techno is unbelievably good at PvP, _everyone knows that Technoblade never dies._

Grande comes in to help Dolan. While he might be doing better at equipment than Techno, he lacks the skill that Techno has. He jumps and holds out his sword to pierce the pig but gets his attack blocked. With a kick to his knees he’s quick to the ground, last image of Technoblade using his sword to break his iron chest plate. The second time he hits the iron cracks and there is a good view of Grande’s unprotected chest. Techno takes a final look at the unfortunate player before he pushes his weapon deep between the Maltese’s ribcage. His last heart goes out and all is left from the man is a pile of dust.

Now he has Dolan Dark to deal with.

Techno isn’t quite sure how he made it this far. He is the only member on his team, surrounded by borders in the middle and is currently hiding behind a structure while three other players are fighting till blood. Skeppy, some other player and Badboysomething.

He hears screams and a familiar metallic smell fills his nostrils. There is only one person standing. And they want Techno’s death. With nowhere to run, the pig runs out of his hiding location, with his two hands having a deathly grip on the sword’s handle. Good thing he saved the golden apple till now. It gave him the boost and extra health he’ll desperately need in this fight. The player has an enchanted diamond sword, and if used skillfully it could destroy Technoblade in a matter of a minute. He needs to be careful.

The two stand in the middle, staring at each other, looking out for any sudden movements. The player cracks from the stress and rushes to attack Techno. The movements are sloppy and tired but Techno can’t blame them. Being stuck in this world where all you do is compete for the Watchers’ enjoyment can really take a toll on someone. Everyone here is tired, tired of fighting, tired of not being able to trust anyone. Even If you are a team, everyone here is for themselves.

Technoblade blocks the player’s blade with his own, noticing the cracks in his sword getting bigger. He has to end this soon. He kicks the player in the stomach and they fall down on the ground. Techno presses his foot on the player’s chest to press them down but they are quick. They twist it with their hands and the pig has to step back in pain. The player is now on their feet and is again swinging the sword at Technoblade, the blades barely missing the pig’s throat.

Techno takes two big steps back and charges himself to the player and makes a huge crack in their chestplate. The person now is on the ground, too much of in pain to stand up. Techno blade raises his sword and aims for the head. He doesn’t want to think about the image, the sound and the smell. He just wants it to end faster for both of them.

He smashes the skull and wins the game.


End file.
